Always and Forever
by lovely devestation
Summary: sakura and sasuke are about to get married but then she finds out a terrible secret bout him, she runs away from the village and betrays them, what happens then, and who is this mysterious character following her?
1. Chapter 1

**Betrayed**

Sakura walked along the sidewalk looking for the blonde haired boy.  
"SAKURA-CHAN!" Naruto yelled. Sakura sweat dropped.  
"He's late as always, that Naruto." She thought to herself. Then all of a sudden she felt a presence behind her. Then she felt him touch her shoulder. She turned around and put a small amount of her chakra into her fist and punched the person.  
"SHIT!" he cursed. It was none other than the brooding raven haired boy, Sasuke, the love of her life.  
"Sasuke-kun, I'm so sorry!" sakura apologized and quickly bent down and helped him up.  
"I mean, seriously, what is wrong with you, you should know better." He scolded her. She blushed and averted her eyes from him.  
"Yeah, I'm sorry." She said. Naruto was still with them and his arms were crossed.  
"Hey, I'm still here y'kno." He said.  
"Yeah, I know, come on . . . we gotta go." Sakura said. Sakura and Sasuke both walked to the training ground and Naruto quickly followed. When they got there Kakashi was waiting for them while reading his all-time favorite book.  
"Oi, Sakura, Tsunade-san needs you, and she says to get there a.s.a.p." Kakashi said with his eyes still focused on the book. Sakura nodded and quickly left.  
"Naruto, Jiraiya is also looking for you . . . you know where to find him." Kakashi said. Naruto knew where, pervy sage was by the bath house, spying again, as usual. So Naruto went to look for him. That left Sasuke and Kakashi.

Sakura quickly finished her meeting with Tsunade about her mission tomorrow with Hinata and Ten-Ten, and Sakura quickly went back to the training ground and found Kakashi and Sasuke talking to each other.  
"So, Sasuke . . ." Kakashi began.  
"What?" Sasuke asked annoyed.  
"Do you know who you're going to restore your clan with?" Kakashi finished. Sasuke's eyes went wide. he wasn't able to speak.  
"No, not yet." Sasuke said.  
"How about. . . Ino?" Kakashi asked. Sasuke's eyes went wide.  
"Then . . . Sakura?" Kakashi offered. Sakura's eyes went wide at this.  
"Maybe. . ." Sasuke said. Sakura was then surprised to hear this . . .  
"Me and him, restore his clan?!" she thought to herself. Then she decided to show up now. She jumped back in the spot where Sasuke and Kakashi were.  
"Sorry, I'm back." She said normally. Sasuke went quiet and Kakashi grinned.  
"Welcome back Sakura." He said. "Well, I better get leaving." And then he was gone just like that.  
"Okay. . ." Sakura said confused. Sasuke was still silent . . .  
"So . . ." Sakura started.  
"So what?" Sasuke said. Sakura grinned.  
"See, I made you talk!" she exclaimed. Sasuke smirked.  
"Right." He said. Then he became silent again, thinking if this was the right time to ask her if she wanted 

to restore the clan with him.  
"Sakura . . . I wanted to ask you." Sasuke started half nervous. Sakura knew that this was it.  
"Yes?" she asked smiling.  
"If . . . you would want to . . . restore my clan with me?" he asked with his eyes looking straight at her now. She started to blush and grin like crazy. Sasuke knew that she would, she'd do anything for him.  
"Yes, of course, I'd love to . . . I mean, sure . . . yeah!" she started to stumble upon looking for the right words. Sasuke smiled and then pushed her against the tree with her arms pinned onto it. Her emerald and lapis lazuli sapphire eyes stared at his onyx eyes. Then he finally kissed her. Voices felt like they were screaming inside her head, for joy, for passion, and everything else. He kissed her so passionately and beautifully she almost melted, she felt like she almost fell to her feet by he caught her and smirked.  
"You're always the same . . . Sa-ku-ra." He said breaking her name in three syllables. Then he kissed her again and unbuttoned her shirt and moved his hand up her stomach to her chest. Sakura then felt her head click, she didn't know if she wanted this . . . yet. So she decided to stop him. She moved his hand off of her.  
"Sakura?" he asked.  
"I'm sorry, I'm not ready for that yet." She said looking down. He frowned and grimaced.  
"Well then, if that is your choice." He said turning his back to her. Then he reached into his pocket and pulled out a box, it was a ring, with an onyx and ruby stone on it, surrounded by the many facets of diamonds, its silver band glittered in front of him. Then he turned around to face Sakura and he grabbed her hand and placed the ring onto her finger. And then he kissed that finger,  
"This is a symbol of our new relationship. "He said after. She nodded and hugged him.  
"Yes!" she said to him. Sasuke was still frowning though.  
"I will marry you Sakura . . . but I can't let you bear my heir." He thought. Sasuke dropped Sakura back to her home and told her and they'd spread their news the next day, she quickly agreed and ran into her home. He walked to his home after that, but then made a detour to another place. He went out of the village and went into this small village outside of it. It was called the Land of Midnight, it was a rich and wealthy one, but quite small, and he walked inside. He had been there before, once. He was in front of the biggest mansion there and found a girl sitting in the front. She had long but permed blonde hair and she had freckled on her nose, she was considered quite pretty, but you couldn't compare her to Sakura, she was nothing like Sakura, Sasuke thought. She saw Sasuke and ran up to him crossing her arms around his neck.  
"Sasuke-kun, I missed you oh-so very much!" she yelled out. Her name was Ayano Kimisota, of the Kimisota clan, known for its wealth. They had no ninja skill whatsoever, just for its wealth and power.  
"I came here to see you . . . I want to ask you something." He said to her and whispered into her ears.  
"Oh yes, Sasuke, of course I will bear your child!" she squealed. Then he kissed her lightly on her thin lips. Then he stared into her brown eyes.  
"I am sorry, Sakura, but I must do this." He said and then they walked into her mansion.

Sakura woke up that morning in bed with a smile on her face. She was excited to see Sasuke again today, especially when she would be telling most of the people about their relationship. All of a sudden a feeling of depression came upon her. She walked to her mirror and stared at her reflection. Tall and slim, but had curves in the right places. Her pink and silky rose hair flew all the way pass her butt, but 

she always tied it in two ponytails, creamy and pale alabaster skin. Face with plump lips, dazzling emerald sapphire eyes that sparkled, she was absolutely stunning, but she couldn't see this herself. Sakura was trained by the Fifth hokage herself and learned how to heal as fast as anyone could say, well, anything. Sakura also was stronger than the fifth hokage; she had surpassed her in every way possible. Sakura was strong, but she didn't like to show it. She put on her regular training outfit and headed outside. She saw Sasuke outside waiting for her and she smiled in the inside.  
"Oh, Sasuke, hi!" she exclaimed. He waved and they walked to the hokage's building. Sakura went into Tsunade's room herself and quietly closed the door. Tsunade saw Sakura,  
"Sakura, what brings you here?" she asked. Then Tsunade caught a glimpse at the ring on Sakura's finger.  
"ehehehehe." Sakura laughed.

"You're getting married! And to Sasuke Uchiha, that brat!" Tsunade yelled.  
"Sensei, you don't understand, I'm in love with him, and he is with me as well." Sakura pleaded. Tsunade calmed down just a bit.  
"Well, if that is your wish, then so be it." Tsunade said. Sakura smiled and hugged Tsunade.  
"Arigato!" Sakura thanked. Sakura walked out of the room and saw Sasuke leaning on the wall.  
"So?" he asked. Sakura nodded, he smiled a tiny bit and hugged her.  
"This will cause quite a commotion, you know?" Sakura said.  
"It's okay, as long as I'm with you." He said. Sakura felt butterflies in her stomach. He kissed her and then looked at her.  
"I will be back home . . . just wait for me, okay?" he said to her and she nodded, as always. Of course, Sasuke was off to visit his mistress, Ayano again. For days, Sakura never knew of this, but then again, secrets can't always stay a secret.


	2. Chapter 2: lies and deciet

**Lies and Deceit**

Today was the day of their wedding. Sakura and Sasuke, finally to be wed, this was the moment of a lifetime for Sakura. She had her dress on already, it was white, with sleeves hanging on the side, her hair was in a bun and she still looked at dazzling as ever. But where was the groom?  
"Naruto-kun? Have you seen Sasuke?" Sakura asked the blonde best man.  
"Nope, I haven't for the whole day, or yesterday." Naruto said.  
"Oh, thanks." Sakura said to him. She then went to Tsunade.  
"Sensei, have you seen Sasuke-kun?" Sakura asked her teacher, Tsunade shook her head. Sakura started to panic, the only one who would know where he was would be Kakashi, and so Sakura went to ask him.  
"Kakashi-sensei, have you seen Sasuke?" Sakura asked him.  
"No, not since yesterday, why?" he asked.  
"Oh, it's nothing." Sakura said politely. Sakura looked around everywhere, so she decided to go to Sasuke's apartment.  
"Room . . . 266?" sakura asked herself. Sakura went up to the door, and knocked when the door suddenly opened.  
"It's open . . ." Sakura said. Then she went towards Sasuke's room, there were a trail of clothes on the floor, and everything was a mess, Sakura also saw girl's clothing on the floor too. Then she went to stand in front of Sasuke's door. She was afraid, afraid to open it and scared. All of a sudden, there was a sound, it sounded like moaning and yelling. Sakura put her ear to the door and erased her chakra scent and her own scent; she also used a jutsu which made her invisible, to anyone, even the sharingan.  
"Ahhhhhh, Sasuke-kun, more!" the woman yelled. Sakura gasped,  
"Who the fuck is that?" Sakura thought.  
Sakura couldn't believe what she was hearing. She could feel the tears beginning to fall from her emerald sapphire eyes.  
"Ayano, you feel so good," Sakura heard Sasuke say, and then he said the worst thing ever possibly imagined that would change Sakura forever . . . "I love you." He said and then the moaning started again. She felt her heart shatter into little tiny fragments and she fell to the floor sobbing and clinging onto her ring. Then she felt angry and mad, for what Sasuke had done to her and that he lied to her, he never really loved her, he loved that slut he was with right now.

Sasuke was still on top of Ayano, who was breathing rapidly.  
"Ayano . . ." he said, all of a sudden the door opened and he saw Sakura there, in her wedding dress, crying and her emerald sapphire eyes were shooting at him, she was angry or more.  
"Sakura!" Sasuke yelled. Ayano looked at the door and saw Sakura there with her bottom lip trembling.  
"Sasuke . . . I thought, you loved me?" Sakura said looking down, Sasuke rushed to Sakura and grabbed her shoulders,  
"Sakura, I'm sorry, I do . . . love you, but I can't let you bear the heir to the Uchiha clan." He said looking straight into her eyes.  
"No! They're all lies, everything you've been telling me . . . lies!" she yelled. Sakura gathered up all the chakra she had into her fist and punched Sasuke in the stomach, it sent him flying all the way to the window and he flew out of the window, Sasuke stopped himself from falling by summoning chakra to his 

hand and grabbing onto the wall and he pushed himself back into the room. When Sasuke was in the room he looked at his window, the window wasn't there anymore and there was a huge hole in his apartment wall. He looked for Sakura but she was nowhere in sight . . . and then he saw something glittering in the doorway and he picked it up . . . it was her ring. Ayano went to Sasuke's side and grabbed the ring.  
"What a gorgeous ring . . . Sasuke, you didn't!?" Ayano asked. Sasuke grabbed the ring from her hand and glared at her ferociously.  
"No, I didn't." he snapped back, she pouted and turned away.

Sakura ran all the way back to the Hokage's building and she burst into Tsunade's office.  
"Sakura!" Tsunade cried out. Sakura was on the floor and sobbing and Tsunade went by her side.  
"Tell me everything." Tsunade asked. Sakura told her exactly everything. Tsunade's face went red and she was really angry.  
"That stubborn stuck up brat, I'm gonna pummel him!" Tsunade roared inside of her head.  
"Tsunade-san, please tell everybody that there's not going to be a wedding anymore." Sakura asked. Tsunade nodded and left Sakura in the room.

Tsunade walked to the lake, where the wedding would be held and everybody was waiting impatiently. Kakashi went up to Tsunade,  
"Where's Sakura and Sasuke, they've been waiting for two hours for them, and they're still not here." He said to her. Tsunade whispered everything into Kakashi's ear and Kakashi's eyes went wide.  
"I understand." He said simply and he walked up to the front. Everybody turned their heads to look at him.  
"Everybody . . . I am sorry to announce that . . . the wedding is cancelled." Kakashi said. Everybody started to have a commotion.  
"What do you mean there's not going to be a wedding?!" some people yelled. Then Naruto went up to Kakashi.  
"Kakashi-sensei, what happened?" Naruto asked. Kakashi whispered what Tsunade told him and Naruto's eyes started to get wide.  
"I'm gonna beat the crap out of him!" Naruto yelled. Kakashi gave him a serious look and Naruto calmed down and stomped away.

Sakura was in her apartment room, crying still.  
"I-I can't stay here anymore . . ." she thought. So she grabbed her bag and put everything that she could in there. She tore off her dress and ripped it to shreds, she put on a mini-skirted kimono dress on, the skirt length went up to her lower thighs and it was red with white and pink cherry blossom patterns on it. Her undershirt was a mesh and fish-net shirt and she wore black leggings underneath. Sakura went to her closet and opened it with a key.  
"Father gave this to me . . . before he died." she thought. Inside was a katana with a silver blade and a red sheath. And then on the handle, it had Sakura's name embedded onto it. Sakura picked it up and held onto it tightly and then put it on her side belt, making sure it wouldn't fall. She put on her black sandals and put on her black gloves. She looked at her headband and put it in her bag. Then she looked at the picture of Naruto and her at Ichiraku Ramen,  


"I'm sorry, Naruto." She said putting down the frame and then she jumped out of her window and left Konaha, making sure to never look back.


	3. AN: PLEASE READ!

**AU: sorry if i haven't been updating much, I am really stressing out so far this summer. Maybe it's because i have SUMMER homework for Ag/Science. You see, i am starting High school and i got accepted to the Academy, Ag/Science, which makes all of my classes ADVANCED. I have summer homework for English. . . and it's hard . . . so, if i don't update, please don't blame me. .**


	4. Chapter 3: Heart of Glass

**AN: sorry if i don't update that much, i have summer hw, don't blame me if the chapter is short! Gomen!**

_Sakura- 18 years old. _

_She is a very skilled kunoichi, and even stronger than the fifth hokage. She is the best medic nin and kunoichi in Konoha. _

**Heart of Glass**

Recap:

Sakura was in her apartment room, crying still.

"I-I can't stay here anymore . . ." she thought. So she grabbed her bag and put everything that she could in there. She tore off her dress and ripped it to shreds, she put on a mini-skirted kimono dress on, the skirt length went up to her lower thighs and it was red with white and pink cherry blossom patterns on it. Her undershirt was a mesh and fish-net shirt and she wore black leggings underneath. Sakura went to her closet and opened it with a key.

"Father gave this to me . . . before he died." she thought. Inside was a katana with a silver blade and a red sheath. And then on the handle, it had Sakura's name embedded onto it.

Sakura picked it up and held onto it tightly and then put it on her side belt, making sure it wouldn't fall. She put on her black sandals and put on her black gloves. She looked at her headband and put it in her bag. Then she looked at the picture of Naruto and her at Ichiraku Ramen,

"I'm sorry, Naruto." She said putting down the frame and then she jumped out of her window and left Konaha, making sure to never look back.

* * *

Sakura was running through the forest, thick branches covering it everywhere.

"Where should I go?!" She thought with hot tears forming in her emerald eyes, "I have no one . . . nobody!" Sakura closed her eyes and then opened them again, she wiped out the tears out of her eyes.

"I have to stay strong, no matter what!" she strongly, but with a hint of weakness, in her voice. She remembered the villa where Tsunade-sama showed her while they were traveling for a while, to go looking for new herbs, to heal the patients back in Konoha.

Sakura arrived at a cozy, but small cabin far away from Konoha. Sakura went inside and found it the same as it was the last time she visited there. It had two rooms, a kitchen, a bathroom, and a small living room. Sakura looked at the cup-boards. There was barely enough food in there to last her a week, so she would have to go shopping the next day in the nearest town.

Sakura grabbed her back-pack and headed for the bathroom. It still had all of the things she needed in there, towels, shampoo, conditioner, a bath-robe. Still in the place she put them. Sakura took a warm bath, which soothed her sore muscles, which were from running so much.

"Naruto . . . I wonder what he's thinking . . . maybe yelling at Sasuke." Sakura was about to chuckle, but then she remembered the husband-to-be. He had cheated on her, let alone with _that _girl! Sakura knew that girl, it was the Princess from the neighboring country, Sakura had been there on a mission to heal the princess's father, who was dying. Sakura had quickly healed him in no time, it had been like he was never hurt in the first place. The country held a grand celebration, in the healing of their King, Sakura was one of the honored guest, since she was the one who healed him.

"That bastard . . . . I really thought that I loved him!" Sakura cried out burying her face onto her arms.

**DON'T LET THAT ARROGANT STUCK UP BASTARD TEAR YOU APART, SHOW HIM WHAT YOU'RE MADE OF! **her inner squealed.

"I can't, he's way stronger than me." Sakura said back.

**NO HE'S NOT, UNDER THAT MASK, HE'S A SCARED AND DEFENSELESS LITTLE BOY!** inner said again.

"Whatever, just leave me alone." Sakura demanded

**HOW CAN I LEAVE YOU ALONE, I'M YOU?! PLUS, SASUKE DOESN'T DESERVE SOMEONE LIKE US! **Inner said confidently. Sakura thought where this person could get so much confidence.

"I don't care what Sasuke does with his life, he can do whatever he wants with it, I don't care anymore!" Sakura cried out.

**THE ONLY PERSON WHO HE SHOULD STAY WITH IS THAT WHORE OF HIS! I BET THEY MAKE A PERFECT COUPLE, THE CONCEITED WHORE AND THE CONCEITED BRAT! **Inner yelled.

Sakura chuckled to herself, " Yeah, we'll show him what we're made of. . . but not now, not just yet." Sakura said. Her Inner calmed down, and Sakura knew that Inner was now happy with herself. Sakura got out of the bathtub and wrapped herself with a towel.

The next morning Sakura was already awake and cooking herself some breakfast. All she could make with the ingredients she had was Domburi (a bowl of rice with tempura, egg and chicken, and beef)

After Sakura ate she headed out for the little town close to her cabin to buy some food for later. She masked her chakra so in case someone familiar was there, they wouldn't have a clue that she was. Sakura bought some simple ingredients for the food that she needed and some other things (A/N: sorry, i'm too lazy to describe all the foods, I'll just leave it up to your imagination) Sakura went back home and put the stuff back into the cup-boards. She looked out of the window, the moon was full and the stars were shining brightly, so she decided to take a little stroll for a while.

**With the Akatsuki**

_Itachi's POV_

"Everybody, gather." Leader-sama said. Everybody gathered around the table. Then I felt someone poking at my arm,

"hey, Itachi-san, I heard your otouto was getting married, hmmm?" Deidara said with a grin.

"Hn." I replied back, I couldn't care less about my aniki's affairs.

"Not anymore," Kisame butted in, I raised an eyebrow.

"What happened, un!" Deidara said, sticking his nose in where it didn't belong, like always.

"I heard the wedding was off, they were supposed to get married . . . 2 days ago." Kisame said.

"Who was he marrying, yeah?" Deidara asked,

"Her name is Sakura Haruno, the best medic-nin and kunoichi from Konoha." Kisame retorted. That pink haired girl, I have only seen her once . . . but by the looks of it, she looked pretty weak to me back then. Then Leader-sama spoke up,

"Speaking of medic-nin's, we are in dire need of one . . ." he said, "And the perfect person for that is none other than Sakura Haruno, best medic-nin in history so far." Pein said. Then he struck a glance at me,

"Itachi and Kisame, I want you to find her, kidnap her, and take her back to base, got it, and get this done today." he said with a glare. We nodded and headed off. How interesting this will be.

**Back With Sakura**

Sakura was sitting on the soft grass, looking up at the dark blue sky. Then all of a sudden, she heard a little bit of rustling in the trees, Sakura got up and slowly pulled out a kunai from her pouch and she got into a defensive stance. Then the rustling stopped, she sensed some chakra in the area, so she knew someone was there,

"I know you're there, there's no use in hiding, come out already!" Sakura said to whoever was out there.

"I guess we were caught, hmm?" someone said.

"Hn." the other one said. They came out from the shadows and Sakura could now fully see who they were. Kisame Hoshigaki and . . . Itachi Uchiha.

**A/N: Haha, I'm stopping right here, sorry! Review to get the next chapter!! :D**


	5. Chapter 4: Goodbyes

**A/U: Here's chapter 4! I'll try to make this one longer than the other one. Thanks for the reviews!! I hope you like it! I hope I did better with the format of the story . if not, please tell me!!**

**oh, and sorry for not updating for a LONG time, it's summer, and I have been pretty busy, but I will try to make it up by making this a long chapter. gomen!**

Recap:

Sakura was sitting on the soft grass, looking up at the dark blue sky. Then all of a sudden, she heard a little bit of rustling in the trees, Sakura got up and slowly pulled out a kunai from her pouch and she got into a defensive stance. Then the rustling stopped, she sensed some chakra in the area, so she knew someone was there,

"I know you're there, there's no use in hiding, come out already!" Sakura said to whoever was out there.

"I guess we were caught, hmm?" someone said.

"Hn." the other one said. They came out from the shadows and Sakura could now fully see who they were. Kisame Hoshigaki and . . . Itachi Uchiha.

**_Chapter 4: _**

"I-it's you!" Sakura stuttered, this was the man who caused all of Sasuke's misery and depression! It was all of _**his **_fault! Sakura glared at the emotionless Uchiha, who did nothing but stared at the pink-haired kunoichi.

"What do you want with me?!" Sakura demanded.

"I'll get straight to the point . . . we want you to join Akatsuki." Itachi said bluntly. Sakura blinked and shook her head,

"W-what? Join the . . . Akatsuki?" Sakura stuttered. "You're bluffing me!"

"I don't lie." he said with an emotionless stare.

"Well, what makes you think I will?!" Sakura said.

"Because we'll kill your nine-tailed friend if you don't." Itachi said with a straight face. Sakura's eyes went wide with shock.

"You wouldn't!" Sakura yelled. Then Kisame spoke up,

"What makes you think we won't?" he said with a smirk. Sakura glared at the two, "So, what will it be?" Sakura thought as hard as she could, and then her inner spoke up,

**THOSE BASTARD! WHO DO THEY THINK THEY ARE?! **her inner yelled.

"They're the Akatsuki, they can get away with almost anything." Sakura said flatly. Then Itachi spoke,

"We don't have time, kunoichi." he said. Sakura thought for a while and said,

"I'd rather die than join you!" she cried out. Itachi smirked,

"Then have it your way." and then he disappeared. Sakura looked around, and she didn't sense his chakra, but all of a sudden, he appeared behind her and tried to hit her with a kunai, but she blocked him, she threw some shurikens at him but he dodged it with ease, she tried to escape but he grabbed her from the behind and held a kunai to her throat.

"Well, blossom?" he asked. Sakura glared at him with an urge to kill, and he smirked. He knocked her out.

"She sure put up a fight." Kisame said with a smirk. Itachi put Sakura onto his shoulder and said,

"Hn." and they headed back to the base.

**Akatsuki Base**

"We brought the kunoichi." Kisame said once they were through the doors.

"That was fast, un." Deidara said with a smile on his face. He looked at Sakura and he grinned, "She sure is a beauty, hmm?" Kisame smirked and Itachi said nothing. Itachi went to his room and locked the door. He put Sakura on a chair and locked her to it. He waited for her to wake up . . . and she didn't wake up for a long time.

Sakura woke up after three hours, she looked around, trying to figure out where she was, then she saw Itachi sleeping right beside her. She tried to yank off the chain that was keeping her locked to the bed, but it wouldn't budge.

"Don't even try, blossom." Itachi said out of nowhere. Sakura jumped from her chair.

"Why did you take me here!?" she yelled at him. He didn't reply to her. So she focused some chakra onto her fists and yanked off the chain and it came undone after one pull. Sakura jumped up and tried to find a kunai, but she didn't find it.

"_He probably took away all of my weapons_." she thought. But that didn't matter, she still had some chakra left, maybe even enough to escape, she headed for the door but Itachi beat her to it.

"Don't even try to escape." Itachi said grabbing her by the waist. Sakura yelped and tried to push herself off of him, but he was holding onto her tightly.

"Let. Go. Of. Me!" she yelled.

"You won't be able to leave, no matter how hard you try." he said with a sadistic smirk. He grabbed her wrist and pushed them hard against the bed. Now he was hovering above her.

"Get off of me!" Sakura yelled. She knee'd him in the groin, which of course is the most vulnerable body part of a male. So, of course, Itachi couldn't help himself but let go of Sakura.

"You . . . bitch." Itachi sneered. Sakura smirked,

"I take that as a compliment." she said. Itachi let go of his crotch and plunged towards Sakura. He tried to pin her against the wall, but she dodged his attack in a swift move. She appeared in front of Itachi and summoned all of her remaining chakra into her fist and punched him in the gut, which he didn't have the chance to dodge. And then he ended up crashing to the other side of the room.

**"Hmph! THAT'LL SHOW EM' NOT TO MESS WITH US!!" **inner Sakura screamed.

"Sure, sure." Sakura said. She was about to turn around when she felt a familiar presence behind her, it grabbed her wrists and pinned her to the wall.

"Itachi! I thought you were knocked out?" Sakura asked. He smirked.

**"SOMEDAY WE'LL WIPE THAT SMIRK OFF OF HIS FACE!"**Inner Sakura said.

"Do you really think I would fall for something like that?" he asked with his lips to her ears, making her feel his hot breath. Sakura grimaced. She tried to push him off again, but he didn't move a bit. He saw that her face went a little pink from that, so he decided to tease her a bit more. He started to nibble on her ear, causing her face to go hot.

"S-stop it!" she tried to tell him, but this urged him to go on. He moved to her neck, and started to kiss it.

"Ah!" Sakura moaned. Then she realized what she just did. She moaned.

**"WHY DID YOU MOAN?! YOU KNOW THAT WHEN A GIRL MOANS, IT ONLY MAKES THE GUY MORE . . . YOU KNOW! AROUSED!" **Inner Sakura yelled.

"Will you just leave me alone, hold on!" Sakura yelled back to her Inner.

"Do you like what I'm doing, blossom?" Itachi said continuing what he was doing.

"N-no, stop!" Sakura pleaded. He moved to her collar-bone now, suckling onto the creamy pale skin. Even though Sakura hated it, her body instantly reacted, she felt little moans coming out through her lips, and she tried hard to make them stop. Then he moved up back to her neck and then to her lips. He was giving her chaste kissing, she was trying her hardest to keep her mouth closed, but he forced it open. Sakura could feel his hot breath lingering in her mouth, her eyes were closed, she was wishing that this would just end, but, part of her also wanted it to go on. But why was that? Then he stopped.

"That's all for today, do not leave until I come back." he said flatly. He stood up and left the room, leaving Sakura still lying down on the floor.

"What the . . . hell?" Sakura said.

**"WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH THAT SADISTIC ASSHOLE?!" **Inner Sakura screamed to the top of her lungs.

"Would you shut up already?! sheesh!" Sakura yelled. "That bastard is . . . so unpredictable!" Sakura then felt a little bit of rumbling coming from her stomach.

"Shit, I'm hungry." Sakura thought. "I haven't eaten since . . . yesterday!" she thought again. She looked around Itachi's room, there was completely nothing to eat. Then she went to the door that led to the hallway. She touched the doorknob and it turned,

"Hmm, it's open?" Sakura thought.

**"THAT STUPID BASTARD FORGOT TO LOCK IT, HOW STUPID OF HIM!"** Inner Sakura said. Sakura opened the door and headed out, but she made sure that no one was there first. She looked for the kitchen.

"Ah! There it is, finally!" she thought. She looked through the cup-boards. Barely anything in it! She looked in the fridge, one open can of beer and . . . a couple of simple ingredients and, a sock? What the hell was she supposed to eat!? Sakura could cook a couple of things up, with the ingredients she found, she could cook some Tamagoyaki and Katsudon. When Sakura was finished cooking she set it out onto the table.

"Ahhh, that smells good!" she said, "Itadakimasu!" Before Sakura dug in, she heard someone,

"Heyyy, what's that smell, un?!" someone said, "It smells so good!" Then she saw a blond haired person enter the kitchen.

"You?" the person said. Sakura's eyebrows arched.

"Ino? what are you doing here, pig?" Sakura asked. The Ino person had a frown on,

"Who's Ino, I'm Deidara, and who are you calling pig, hmm?" he asked. It was a guy, and plus, him and Ino were clearly different. His hair was longer and was a darker shade of blond, and his voice was deeper. But they still looked the same, either way.

"Ehh, but you look like a girl?" Sakura told him. Deidara was pissed now.

"What did you say, un?!" Deidara yelled.

"I think I was clear enough for you to hear, or are you deaf too?" Sakura asked. Deidara turned around and saw Kisame,

"What's that good smell, were you cooking Deidara?" Kisame asked. Deidara shook his head and looked at Sakura,

"It was her, yeah." Deidara replied.

"Well, of course it was her, you can't cook for shit!" Kisame said with a smirk. Deidara pouted while Kisame kept on smirking,

"So, are you going to share any of that?" Kisame asked.

"What, I haven't eaten since yesterday, do you think I would share?" Sakura said, "And why would I share with a person like you?"

"But that's not fair! All we eat around here is stale bread and fish!" Deidara said.

"Does it look like I care?" Sakura said raising a delicate pink brow. Then Itachi entered the room (since he smelled the food too) There he found Sakura, Kisame, and Deidara fighting over the food.

"SHARE!" Kisame yelled. Sakura pushed him away with her hand filled with chakra and then she sent him flying across the kitchen. Then they all noticed Itachi was there. Sakura sat back down on the chair and ate the food, while Kisame and Deidara watched with their eyes wide. As Sakura finished washing the plate, she saw Itachi right behind her.

"Go to the room." he said in a monotone voice, and Sakura did as he commanded. She knew that he was pissed off alright, she'd have to wait for what was in store for her later.

Sakura waited on the silk bed sheets, waiting for Itachi, her knees were up to her chest and she patiently waited for Itachi to come back. Then the door suddenly bursted open.

"_Itachi."_ Sakura thought. As he abruptly closed the door, he walked towards her, but the look in his eyes were so frightening, and if looks could kill, she'd be dead by now. Itachi grabbed her neck and held her up in the air, suffocating her.

"Who let you out?" he asked in a cold-ice tone.

"N-no one, you left . . . the door . . . un-locked, and . . . I was hungry!" she said struggling in-between. He only suffocated her harder.

"You disobeyed my orders, this is what you will get for it." he said, tears were pouring out of her eyes like a waterfall, not because of this, but because of everything that has happened to her. How Sasuke betrayed her, how everyone she thought loved her thought she was weak, and basically everything else.

**Itachi's POV**

As I started to suffocate her, I felt wet drips on my arms, she was crying. Althought I didn't know what, I wanted her to stop crying, and I wanted to stop myself from doing this, instead, I wanted to take her in my arms and embrace her, but, I couldn't. As she was loosing more and more oxygen, it pained me to watch, so I dropped her onto the bed and left the room.

**Regular POV**

Sakura watched as Itachi stomped out of the room, leaving her on the bed, shivering in fear. Sakura cried herself to sleep.

As Itachi slowly walked into the room, he noticed that the rosette haired girl was sleeping soundly. He pulled a chair close to the bed and watched her sleep. He saw the way her breast moved up and down as she breathed, the way she looked so calm and serene, her waist length pink hair spreading itself around her, and her smooth and soft lips. She looked like an angel to Itachi's eyes. He moved a lock of her hair away from her face, so that he could see her fully.

"My brother was a fool." he said. And he planted a soft and chaste kiss onto her lips. He did hand signs and mouthed some words

"Mind erase jutsu." he whispered and placed his hand onto her forehead. He erased everything from the time that she met him until now.

"I'm sorry, my blossom." and then he carried her bridal style and went to the Konoha entrance and placed her in the front, she was still unconscious. And then he left.


End file.
